


Kiss

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nightmares keep River awake one night she spends some time observing Inara. Light Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Kiss**

Sleep, everyone sleeps except for River. She can't sleep. Afraid, I am. Afraid of rampant nightmares. They plague me in my sleeping condition. Hands of blue, blood, death, screams, more death. Dreams.

I creep to the kitchen covered in darkness. I need no disguise. The light is on. Inara is there. This I know without looking. Here I creep further in. Her back is turned away. I make no sound as I move to stand behind her. Waiting, waiting. She does not know I'm there.

She turns to reach for a cup and jumps back in fright. Her expression amuses me. I laugh.

"River, that's not a very nice thing to do."

I tilt my head. "I did nothing. No Sound, no motion. It was you who turned, moved, made noise. It's your own fault," I reasoned.

She doesn't know what to say to this. She remains composed. I bypass her and climb onto the counter. A smooth flat surface. I watch her here. A bird on its perch. A tiger crouched in the grass.

She makes tea and thinks about Mal. She wants to kiss him. That's all she thinks about. Tangled tongues, tingling lips. I can feel it through her. The sensations feel good.

"He thinks the same," I tell her. Only because it's true.

"Mal?" She questions.

I nod. She let's me say these things when no one else is around. When it's just me she doesn't deny it. Her love for him . Her need. She buzzes with need. Like a bee. Her energy makes me tingly inside. I walk behind her as she leaves the kitchen. My thoughts are clear tonight. Simon and his medicine.

She sits in the common area on the couch. I flit over and join her. But I have a need too. I have a need for affection. I snuggle into her side. I feel like a puppy. She does not flinch at my close proximity. An arm draws around me. She rests her chin on my head. I close my eyes.

"Nightmares?" she asks.

I snuggle closer. She sighs and strokes my hair.

"Would you like me to get Simon?"

I grin at her. "He's with Kaylee. Do not disturb."

"Oh." She thinks of kissing again and I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone, anyone. I part from her and run my eyes over her form. Yes, she'll do.

I grab her face quickly and kiss her on the lips. She is shocked and frozen. Her face is amusing. I giggle and flee.

"River!"

I hear her yell, but she won't find me.


End file.
